Planar Wars
Planar Wars Seven Divine Planes, Four Higher Realms. Between them, there is an extremely rowdy event that will occur every trillion years. The Planar Wars. In the Planar Wars, commander-level experts are all at the Lords of Tartarus level, which is what the Infernal Realm calls ‘Purgatory Commanders’.The weakest amongst them should be comparable to Linley as his power was in book 18, while the strongest…are Highgod ParagonsBook 18, Chapter 32. Even the Higher Realms, such as the Netherworld or the Celestial Realm, were created by the four Overgods separately. The Planar Battlefield, in terms of stability, is far more stable than even the Higher Realms. In this place, it is hard for even commanders to be able to tear open space. The ‘Purgatory’ of the Infernal Realm or the ‘Tartarus’ of the Netherworld all have interspatial doors that lead directly to the Planar Battlefield. The Planar Battlefield is connected to all seven of the Divine Planes and all four of the Higher Realms. By travelling through the interspatial gate, you’ll arrive at the Planar Battlefield. The gate in the Netherworld towards the Planar Battlefield is located on Flamebone Mountain, on the innermost Island of Tartarus, Flamebone IslandBook 19, Chapter 2. The Planar Battlefield is occupied by two warring planes. There are only ‘commanders’ and ordinary soldiers. Thus, ordinary Highgods who entered are just soldiers who must obey the commands of the commanders. They aren’t permitted to run about wildly in the Planar Battlefield. If any other Highgods were to enter, they had to submit to a commander. Only commanders are allowed to independently lead their forces to rove about and do battle within the Planar Battlefield as they choseBook 19, Chapter 2. Each war was divided into two sides. One side’s commanders would have red badges, with the soldiers having black badges. The other side’s commanders would have gold badges, with the soldiers having white badges. To become a commander, one had to be a Tartarus Lord, a Lord Prefect, an Asura, or someone on the same level. As for soldiers…they had to be HighgodsBook 19, Chapter 12. You can choose to enter at any time, but everyone who enters…must wait for the war to conclude before leaving. You are not permitted to leave in the middle, nor is it possible for you to leave in the middle. Once the badges are bound by blood, the allied badge holders can sense each others badges once they draw near. If a commander comes across someone without sensing their badge, they are to be assumed as enemies. Furthermore, no matter the type of badge, others cannot tell the rank of the badge from sense alone. Infiltration and betrayal was not uncommon, all enemies had to do was come up with a way to kill an ordinary soldier, then remove their own badge before binding an enemy badge. Thusly done, they would have a disguise. Once the Planar War ended, they could simply put their own badges back onBook 19, Chapter 14. There are too many people and too many experts in the various planes! In addition, these planes have existed for countless years. Their long existences have resulted in countless experts! The Planar Wars are a tool meant to be used to reduce the number of experts. Every trillion years, every plane will undergo a Planar Wars, thus reducing the number of experts. A single Planar War will continue for a thousand years. In the course of those thousand years, it is virtually only the commanders who will fight against and slaughter each other, while those who don’t wish to battle hide in their camps. At the very end of the Planar War, the armies of both sides will fight each other at the two ‘bridges’ through the Stellar Sea and engage in a wild slaughter. To the vast majority of people, this is suicide. But to a few people, this is an excellent opportunityBook 19, Chapter 18. Although the Planar Wars were carried out only once every trillion years, there was more than one war in each session of the Planar Wars. It must be understood that there are Seven Divine Planes and Four Higher Realms. The ‘Life Realm’ did not participate in this sort of war, and so the other ten engaged in battles against each other, over the course of five sessions of the Planar Wars. The Divine Darkness Plane against the Divine Light Plane was just one, and after it concluded, a short period of time later, other Divine Planes would battle against each other, and even the Higher Realms would participate. There would be five consecutive sessions of Planar WarsBook 19, Chapter 22. RewardsBook 19, Chapter 12 Only by killing enemies and acquiring a 100 Soldier Badges would they acquire a single drop of Sovereign’s Might. Upon acquiring 10000 Soldier Badges, they would be able to acquire a Sovereign Artifact. If they gained 10 Commander Badges, they could also trade for a Sovereign Artifact. However, there was one thing…Commander badges couldn’t be traded for Sovereign’s Might. To trade for Sovereign’s Might, one had to acquire Soldier badges. In addition, if one managed to kill five enemy commanders during the Planar Wars, after the battle concluded, the military merits could be recorded. Once the next Planar Wars began, if one killed five more commanders, the total military merits rendered would be ten, and by then, one could still trade for a Sovereign artifact. After leaving the Planar Wars, it was a very strict rule, one must return their Planar Badge. If one wasn't in possession of their badge at the end of the war, they would be put to death.Book 19, Chapter 62 Every trillion years, there will be Planar Wars. Each Planar Wars will have five competitions. The eleven planes, aside from the Life Realm, will all compete. Every trillion years, the ten planes will only compete a single time. The results of the battle has three possibilities; victory, defeat, and draw. According to the rules, if one’s plane wins ten consecutive Planar Wars, then the seven Sovereigns of that plane will all receive a reward from the Overgods. They will all be bestowed with an additional portion of Will, comparable to fusing with an additional Sovereign sparkBook 21, Chapter 17. References Category:Terminology